Twist of Fate
by anaVhernandez
Summary: ; Episodes I - II have happened and we are at Mustsafar when Anakin and Padme see each other for the last time or maybe not. What if Padme went into labor at that precise scene? Is this enough to save Anakin from the dark side? Read & Review! Re-Write !
1. I Love You

***OFFICAL RE-WRITE OF TWIST OF FATE***

**Thank you all for your input, it really helped me out! I thought nobody would remember this story or care about it but it looks like we have some fans! Yay! So I wrote this story when I was about 14, I will be turning 16 this year so it's been a while. I think my writing abilities have developed a bit better along with my vocabulary. It scares me to go back and read because I know I made a ton of mistakes and it wasn't very good but I promise to change that. (Yet, sorry for typos certain to be in here haha!) I have decided to re-write this story and hopefully catch the train of thought I was on all that time ago. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

" _Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned star wars that I would be here right now?? ( puts on British accent ) I think nawt !_

_AN: So this is so Anidala status they are so cute together just as Hayden Christensen and Natalie Portman are cute in real life. So pretty much Episodes I through II_

_happened and now in Episode III we are here at Mutsafar sorry for my weird spelling when Anakin and Padme are reunited and she asks for him to come away with_

_her and help her raise their child. Tan Tan Tan !! "_

"Anakin! I love you!", She yelled at him trying to clear the cloud of anger and range that took over his eyes.

"Liar, you're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" He yelled back at her, not in the same way she had. His words were more stinging to her, painful, and forceful.

The disbelief Padme felt was immense; she could not believe the spite with which Anakin spoke, the distrust that circulated the air. She was confused, not only by his words but by his presence. Clearly this was not the man she married, nor the man she loved. She suddenly noticed what was going on. Obi-Wan stood at the frame of the door of her ship. It was all a horrible misunderstanding.

"No! No!" She tried to justify as she shook her head looking at Anakin then to Obi-Wan and back. But it was no use. As Anakin's eyes grew darker in color, the fear in Padme grew as well. He took a step toward her and raised his hand using the force to choke her. Chocking the woman he loved whom he married in defiance of the entire Jedi Council, the woman who was pregnant with his child. She instinctively placed her hands on her neck as she tried to remove the pressure she felt in utter failure.

"Anakin!" She managed to say as she battled the need for air he was restricting her from. Her face winced with pain; her hands went down to the swelled belly where she carried life, the fruit of the love she and Anakin shared.

"Anakin, the baby!" She did not know from where, but she derived the strength to scream at the top of her lungs. The blanket of red fevering hate that covered Anakin's eyes began to slowly die away as the word _baby_ echoed in his ears. The yells of his beloved cleared his eyes completely and he released her from the dreaded embrace he had her constrained in. She immediately dropped to her knees and yelled once more in dreaded pain.

Anakin was horrified as he realized what had just occurred, but he had no time to dwell on that at the moment. He rushed over to Padme and helped her stand up. Between short breaths she managed to say, "The baby, Anakin. The baby. Is. Coming."

Not knowing what to say or what exactly to do he stuttered, "Padme, I, I…"

Interrupted by Obi-Wan he felt a surge of jealously charge through his body as he touched her frail body. Yet the ear wrenching scream that Padme gave made him remember the more important issue at present. Ignoring Obi-Wan he took Padme in his arms like an infant and carried her aboard the ship. He carefully set her on a pull out bed and kissed her forehead before stepping up to the pilot section of the ship. Padme's wish had always been for their child to be born on her home planet, Naboo. Anakin was determined to fulfill her wish and attempted to reach Naboo as fast as he possibly could.

Obi-Wan shut down R2D2 and C3P0 and sat down at the very rear of the ship. Neither him nor Anakin could really find any words to say to each other. However it was clear to them that they had to talk and sort things out. Some time, but not exactly at the moment. The silence was omnipotent through the ship except for the occasional screams of pain Padme made when her contractions started up. All Anakin could do was hold her hand and hope that she would make it through. The seconds seemed to drag on for him, impatiently he waited for them to land at destination.

As soon as they arrived to the hospital a rush of medical droids took Padme in. Anakin followed behind but came to a stop when through a large glass window he saw Padme lying there, giving birth. He met eyes with Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Senator Organa. Before any of them could speak the shrill cries of Padme interrupted the intense stare-down. Then one of the droids came into the small room, "We're losing her but we may be able to save the child."

"What!?" Anakin asked enraged, furious at the lack of competence the droids possessed.

"We're doing everything we can, sir." The droid said calmly in its mono-tone computer voice.

"Anakin, calm down you must. Faith in the force you should have." Yoda said in a wise sage voice as he put down his cane strictly onto the ground. "I apologize, master." Anakin said ducking his head down slightly in respect as he closed his eyes trying to compose himself.

Seeing that he was more in control of himself Obi-Wan spoke, "I think we need to talk Anakin."

"I don't think right now is the best time to discuss this." Senator Organa interrupted as another bone chilling scream was heard from the other room. "Anakin, you should be in there helping your wife!" the senator pointed at the glass window. Anakin ran his hands through his hair, "I don't want her die. I need her! Like, like I need the air I breathe. She's my soul mate, my true love, I can't let her go. I can't." With that he burst through the door to find a nearly unconscious Padme.

***

Padme felt cold, helpless, and alone but more so confused at the perplexity of the situation. Had she been dreaming? She questioned herself over and over again but she always found the pain to be an uncanny reminder that everything was spiraling downwards. Giving birth to her child was the motivation from which she derived the strength to keep pushing forward. She at least had to make it through to bringing them into the world and seeing them once. In their child's face she hoped to find that reminisce of the man she loved, Anakin.

The pain was an indescribable excursion but not to be compared through the emotional pain she was enduring. The emotional pain she was in was much more dreading and wounding. To make matters worse her consolation wasn't even present yet. But then, she felt a warm grasp on her hand. Hesitantly and slowly she turned and traced the hand up to the persons face. It was Anakin, he Anakin and as she looked into his eyes she saw that he was _her _Anakin, the one she had fallen in love with. In his eyes she found love and the comfort she yearned for. "Anakin." She said weakly unable to physically express the contentment she felt within her. He bent over and pressed his lips against her forehead, "You're doing great baby." He told her in reassurance just before she yelled once more.

Obi-Wan walked in at the same time and stood on the other side of Padme, admiring the young lovers. Then the cry of a baby drew both of the men's attention to the medical droid. The droid handed the baby over to Obi-Wan. "A boy." He smiled as he proclaimed the gender trying to lighten up the mood.

"A boy? How wonderful! Let me hold him." With care and ease he let go of Padme's hand and extended his arms to receive his son. Tears streamed down Padme's face as she lightly ran her finger over the infants cheek, "Luke, oh Luke." She said using almost all of her strength before the urge to scream again filled her chest. "Oba-oba." The droid said as it examined Padme. "They are twins." Obi-Wan translated.

"Twins?" Anakin said in disbelief, his joy had suddenly been doubled, "how extraordinary!" With heavy and short breaths Padme's pale face retained a small hint of color, "Twins? Oh my god, Ani. Twins." She found more tears begin to well in her eyes. She honestly did not know whether to be happy or scared. She knew that Yoda and Senator Organa were watching so she knew that everything that was happening would come with serious consequences.

"You'll make a splendid mother, my angel." With the comment that Anakin so kindly directed towards her she felt the fear being lifted from her. She saw the beam he exuded, the joy of being a father and holding his child for the first time. The sheer happiness that consumed him melted her heart and she felt that same delight.

With one last cry another tiny life form was born into the world. Obi-Wan took the child once again,

"A girl." He proclaimed and handed the child to Anakin, "Leia, my little girl." He said as he kissed the tiny baby in his arms. He couldn't believe the two tiny life-forms that they had created together. Two beings that were symbolic of the forbidden love he had with Padme. They were so small and sensitive but the love Anakin felt for them was so strong he couldn't imagine how he could feel such tenderness for people he didn't even know. His paternal feelings were unexplainable to him; all he knew was that the feelings were genuine and good. Knowing that they were now safe Anakin placed them into the cribs that were provided by the hospital and turned his attention to the frail woman who laid on the bed beside him.

"Padme, love." He said as he knelt beside her and took her hand into both of his. "Anakin…" she responded faintly, the tone of her voice gave away the exhaustion she felt. Her lips were chapped and even paler than her face. Sweat glistened on her forehead now and her eyes were barley open. Anakin could feel her slipping into an abyss from which he knew he wouldn't be able to save her from. He felt so helpless and unable to react to the situation as he wished he could. The time he had most feared was finally here. He remembered the nightmares of which Padme had been subject of. The nightmares that indicated her death in child birth, just like they had previously indicated the death of his mother. He couldn't comprehend why these things were happening to him, he couldn't come to lose Padme either.

As the thoughts and questions swirled inside of Anakin's head Obi-Wan observed the palpable pain that these two were feeling. He asked himself how young love could come to such a ghastly and horrible point. He also remembered the first time they had reunited when he and Anakin were assigned to protect her. _How could he have missed that special reaction they had upon seeing each other_. He only found it reasonable to blame himself for almost everything, if not all, of what was happening. He should have been able to use the force to think and reason out the certain future. Disappointed in himself he decided to leave the room and join the others behind the glass wall leaving Anakin and Padme together.

Anakin closed his eyes and lowered his head to where their hands met, _'Please don't die. Please Padme, I love you. Don't leave me now, my love.' _He thought in his mind.

"Padme, please, stay with me, Angel." He said aloud. "I love you." He added whole-heartedly.

"I love you." She said in response to Anakin's plead.

He looked up at her and even though she was in a frail state she managed to have that motherly glow. Her skin was still plainly smooth and perfect like that of a porcelain doll, she still looked graceful and beautiful.

She crutched his hand and with closed eyes she spoke, "Anakin, I lov … I love .. y .. "

"Padme!" Anakin said with frustrated impatience and fear.

In between breaths she kept talking, " I love … you … so much Ani. Promise me … promise me that … that you'll … always be there for … for the … the children … even if … it … it's not … physically. Promise … promise me…"

"I promise you, love. I promise, but please fight for your life! I need you! We need you." He yelled anxiously. "Padme!" He yelled once more as he received no reply from her…

* * *

**Well, there you go. I'm on spring break right now so hopefully I can get up the rest of the chapters soon. (They feel so short compared to my other story.) As you see I will be using this same file and deleting the first version of the chapters because I don't like them hehe. So what do you think? Better? Hope you do, now click the little green button and make me happy! It's just right there(:**


	2. Collecting the Peices

***Official Re-Write of Twist-of-Fate***

* * *

"_**Death cannot stop love. All it can do is delay it for a while."**_

_**-The Princess Bride.**_

* * *

_He looked up at her and even though she was in a frail state she managed to have that motherly glow. Her skin was still plainly smooth and perfect like that of a porcelain doll, she still looked graceful and beautiful._

_She crutched his hand and with closed eyes she spoke, "Anakin, I lov … I love .. y .. "_

_"Padme!" Anakin said with frustrated impatience and fear._

_In between breaths she kept talking, " I love … you … so much Ani. Promise me … promise me that … that you'll … always be there for … for the … the children … even if … it … it's not … physically. Promise … promise me…"_

_"I promise you, love. I promise, but please fight for your life! I need you! We need you." He yelled anxiously. "Padme!" He yelled once more as he received no reply from her…_

"Padme!" He yelled once more, this time she replied back, "I'm fighting Ani, I'm fighting."

Just as she finished her sentence one of the medical droids came into the room, "Great news Master Skywalker, it seems as though your wife's condition is stabilizing. As soon as she regains her strength she will be released. Until then she must remain here to so that we can monitor her along with the children."

A wave of relief washed over Anakin's whole body, maybe things wouldn't turn out as bad as he thought. "Thank you." A simple response that carried so much sincerity embedded in each word. However that relief was short lived. _How did that droid know that Padme was my wife?_ Anakin thought to himself. The consequences of all the choices they had made were going to come back to them sooner or later. He looked over to the men behind the glass window, _Obi-Wan_ he recognized. Everything must have been so obvious, they all knew he was the father and now they knew that they had been married. It was only a matter of time before everything came out into the open. _How would they react_? As mind puzzling as the outcome of the whole situation would be, it was more precarious to Anakin to be with his Padme. She was to be transferred to one of the patient rooms, Anakin signed on as the only one who could remain with her during visiting and non-visiting hours.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Senator Organa and a few others waited. "Great relief I have, that the senator, alive she is." Yoda said as closed his eyes. "Yes master, but what will happen to Anakin and Padme now?" Obi-Wan asked as he touched his mustache lost in his thoughts. All Yoda could reply was an obscure answer that left room for worry, "Discuss this with the senate we must. Judgment we shall pass. Talk to the Senator, I will."

Obi-Wan sighed as he pleaded for them, "Please have sympathy for them."

"While with Padme I speak, resolve things with Anakin you must." In the background Senator Organa wrapped up a conversation he was having through his communication device.

"I apologize for interrupting but I have important news. I have just been informed of the current location of Darth Sidious and his ship. He will remain put until he can find a new apprentice. We must be prepared for any type of stunt he tries to make."

"Hmm, a lot of meditating to do I have. Obi-Wan prepare to face Sidious you must. Request the help of Captain Typho you will."

Back in Padme's room Anakin sat thoughtful lost in a daze as he looked at his wife. He pondered on how the Jedi have reacted now that they knew the real circumstances. Darth Sidious also came to his mind, what would he do? As he dug deeper into his conclusions he was interrupted by a nurse, "Would you like to see your children Master Skywalker?"

He got up and replied, "Yes please."

They walked down a long hallway, the walls were all made of some sort of clear glass and behind them there were many visible cribs. Each held a tiny life form, humans and creatures alike. Before they entered Anakin had to be clothed in special garments to be allowed inside. Once he made it through he followed the nurse to his children. First he picked up Luke who because he was closest to his reach, "Luke, my son." He said as he touched his small smooth cheek he felt his paternal feelings take over his body. The tears began to form in his eyes but as a valiant man he fought them.

"I hope you'll learn to be a man of good and not bad, Luke." He held his tiny hand, still amazed at the fact that he along with his Angel had created him.

Then, carefully setting him down he moved on to take Leah. "Leia, my daughter." He fixed a tiny stray hair from her face, unlike Luke she was awake. In the most heart-warming scene she took Anakin's index finger and grasped on to it. "You have your mother's eyes and I trust you will inherit her kind heart and strength."

Hesitant to interrupt the nurse made an effort to sound as polite as possible, "Master, your wife has awakened." In a bittersweet motion he carefully set Leia back in her crib kissing her and her brothers forehead before heading out the hall and rushing over to see Padme. He was stopped by the arm, it was Obi-Wan. "Master Yoda is speaking with Padme; I don't think there will ever be a good time for us to talk so we should do it now."

Taking a moment to think about it Anakin agreed. They returned to the waiting room and took their seats, the awkwardness consuming them was broke by Obi-Wan who decided to be very direct and open.

"Anakin, Padme did not know that I stowed away aboard her ship. Don't blame her she had no knowledge of the situation."

"I know." Was his simple reply, he had known all along the way things were in reality. He knew he was blinded by rage and his thoughts were clouded by the dark side. His thirst for consequence and power were overwhelming but his love for Padme and the then unborn children was greater. He wasn't ready to admit anything beyond that. "I need to see Padme awake." He said as he got up, the conversation had not nearly gone as planned but at least Obi-Wan knew that there was some sense in that boy.

Anakin entered Padme's room with Obi-Wan at his heels. They found Master Yoda on the guest chair next to her bed and Padme was sitting up, visibly much better. Obi-Wan situated himself next to Yoda while Anakin headed to sit next to Padme. He reached for hand but she slightly tugged back before accepting his hand. "What's wrong?" Anakin asked concerned, worried at the hostile gesture she made.

"It's nothing." She said unable to look into his eyes for more than a second.

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" He said mimicking her as he pulled her chin upwards with his finger.

"Read my mind." She opened her thoughts so that he could easily see what she was thinking. Soon enough Anakin understood what was going on. There was still a hint of fear in her. The way he choked her, the way he looked at her with thirsty eyes, and they way he ceased to be _her _Ani for that moment. He let go of her hand as he saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She turned to face away from him and looked out the window. It was then that Anakin saw the red bruises left behind from that instant when he was not himself. He immediately condemned himself for inflicting such a pain on Padme. How could he have been capable to hurt her when everything had all begun because he wanted to protect her? All he could find to say was, "I'm deeply sorry Padme."

"The choking isn't what hurt me the most Anakin. What hurts is that you actually brought yourself to doing it, to doubting me, to saying such awful things." The hot tears now ran down her cheeks and Anakin apologized once more for lack of better expressions of his repenting. "Please forgive me, I beg of you."

With a sob Padme turned to face him directly and continued, "It's not up to me anymore. You have to forgive yourself first, besides, I KNOW that the man who did all of those macabre things was NOT Anakin Skywalker, he was Darth Vader. It was Vader who killed those people, who caused that destruction, who wasn't able to think because of the shroud of darkness that clouded his judgment."

It was this time that it was Anakin who had trouble meeting her eyes, but when their looks met they locked, "So who is it that sits beside me now? Is it Anakin Skywalker? Or Darth Vader?"

Very quickly and promptly he answered her, "Darth Vader is dead. Forever and it is Anakin who sits here and loves you more than his life." She knew him full well and noted the sincerity in his words, she was glad to have Anakin back. Forgetting about her little audience she lunged forward and hugged him, he returned the hug with the same emotion. "I feel so safe in your arms once more. It feels like the world is ours."

He replied to her, "As do I. I love keeping you safe and feeling like for a moment nothing else matters."

Yoda then interrupted them, "Because of all that has happened, attachment for a Jedi, good it is not."

Obi-Wan interceded with a comment of his own, "Anakin the only reason we were all so hard on you is because you ARE the chosen one, the one from the prophesy set to bring balance to the force."

"What?" Anakin asked trying to assimilate what he had just heard.

"Yes, Qui-Gon always knew it; he knew you were the chosen one. We had to prepare you for anything and everything. I never wanted to kill you but you were so susceptible to the dark side of the force I was left with absolutely no choice. Anakin, I am weak. Weak because I share a bond with you, that of a father and a son. But a Jedi must overlook that and do what is expected of him." Obi-Wan said with clear disappointment in his voice.

"I know what attachment is like too, yet wish talk about it I do not, too many painful memories that would bring." They were all quiet as the mused on what could have possibly happened to Master Yoda.

"What will become of Anakin the Jedi?" Padme asked breaking the silence.

"Punishment for him the council will decide at a better time." Yoda answered firmly.

"Darth Sidious is not far from here." Obi-Wan started, "Anakin, are you willing to help me defeat Darth Sidious?"

Anakin looked at Obi-wan as he attempted to quickly sort out the cause and effect of everything decided and not decided upon. It was time for him to decide who his true master was and where his loyalties really lied.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying this more descriptive and "engaging" re-write of the chapters. I've basically spent my whole vacation so far writing. I really do hope you guys like it because I'm starting to think I'm crazy for writing all the time haha. **

**Follow me on twitter if you have and account (at)AnaVeeeH**

**& push that little green button to make me giggle like a little school girl !**


	3. Internally Reunited

***Official Re-Write of Twist-of-Fate***

**Thank you so much for reading! You guys rock :D A reviewer brought to my attention that the people on the council were dead. Good point. I guess there are only three members of the council at this point: Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Shaak Ti. **

**I'm sorry I just really do this story to focus on the relationship of Anakin & Padme!**

**Ok, now on to the story(:**

* * *

_"What will become of Anakin the Jedi?" Padme asked breaking the silence._

_"Punishment for him the council will decide at a better time." Yoda answered firmly._

_"Darth Sidious is not far from here." Obi-Wan started, "Anakin, are you willing to help me defeat Darth Sidious?"_

_Anakin looked at Obi-wan as he attempted to quickly sort out the cause and effect of everything decided and not decided upon. It was time for him to decide who his true master was and where his loyalties really lied._

**R**egardless of his choice in the long run Anakin knew that he had a moral duty towards Darth Sidious. He knew that it was his obligation to exterminate him forever, once and for all.

"Yes, for now, my master." He replied with a slight smile towards Obi-Wan.

Knowing that they had no time to spare, they immediately began to conjure up a plan that would aid them in the defiance of the evil chancellor. A few minutes into their conversation a droid came in bringing the twins in on their floating cribs.

Yoda couldn't help but comment on the energy surge he felt when they arrived, "immensely strong with the force they are. Hidden from any dark power they should be."

Anakin and Padme's parental fear was triggered by this comment, yet they decided to brush it off and leave worrying about it for later. Their happiness was to be focused on the fact that they were actually parents now.

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman, "Padme get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise you won't leave."

"I promise, we'll all be here for you." He kissed the top of her forehead as she fell into a much needed slumber. The children were kept busy by Anakin and Obi-Wan as they further discussed their strategy. Yoda isolated himself into a corner attempting to reach Shaak Ti, the only other survivor of the massacre besides him and Obi-Wan.

Finding it difficult to sleep, Padme decided to give up on trying to sleep and awoke asking to hold her children. She couldn't believe that she was so close to not being able to hold them. She realized that her will of life not only revolved around Anakin but also around the two newest additions to her family. The love for her children was eminent throughout the room. There was no doubt that these two would ever go unloved. Both their mother and their father loved them and loved each other. It was a picture perfect family except that they were in the most atrocious of circumstances.

As Obi-Wan and Yoda excused themselves and headed towards the exit the noise of blasters echoed through the hallways followed by panicked screaming. Obi-Wan immediately and discretely looked out the door and confirmed his initial feared belief. "Sidious."

Yoda felt the unbalance in the force, "Come back for Vader, he has."

The horror struck Padme, her eyes widened with fear and worry. "Anakin."

"Go ahead I'll be right there." He prompted to Obi-Wan and Yoda as he walked over to Padme.

"Angel, can you move?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I believe I can." She said as she handed the children over for him to place them in their cribs. Then sitting up she flexed her muscles, they were aching and sore. Breathing was still somewhat of a challenge but she was determined to overcome any obstacles.

"Listen to me, you need to get to protect yourself and the babies. Take them and hide."

She couldn't believe what was happening, she knew that there would be heavy consequences but she never thought that she would have to be parted from Anakin's side so quickly. The apprehension of him having to come face to face with Palpatine was overwhelming. He was going to have to face the dark side once more.

"Anakin take care please. I almost lost you once, I don't know if I would be able to withstand losing you to the dark side completely."

He cupped her face within his hand as he spoke, "This is something I must do but, please don't worry my love."

"Oh, Ani." The sobbing began to build in her chest. She stole a kiss from him, one that he was happy to give her.

"Just remember that I love you Anakin Skywalker. I'll be waiting for you." This time it was him who kissed her. It was a passionate kiss which they didn't want to end but knew it eventually had to. With great difficulty he pulled away and quickly left without even looking at her. By the time she opened her eyes all she caught a glimpse of was his cape swaying behind him. Dazed in the sudden disappearance of her husband her attention was once again put in control by the cry of her children. She rocked their cribs hoping to hush them. Quickly she thought of her options and where she could hide them so that the Sith Lord wouldn't be able to sense them. But where? Where, where?

* * *

About a dozen clone trooper bodies lay lifeless on the floor, Obi-Wan and Yoda retracted their light sabers as Anakin struck down the last clone. Then from the corner Darth Sidious appeared like a black ghost, caped, pale, and scared.

"Ah, Master Yoda we meet again, Obi-Wan, and who do we have here? Is it possible? Darth Vader!" He said with a sardonic nonchalant tone that turned into a mocking excitement tone as he saw his 'apprentice'.

"Darth Vader … is DEAD!" Anakin declared as he drew his light saber and flung it at Palpatine. However, prepared, Sidious blocked the strike with a light saber of his own. The two rays crossed, each with force oppressing against each other. As their faces met Sidious took the opportunity to menace Anakin, "Is that so? Well then Anakin Skywalker is dead as well!" He yelled deviously.

"Help him Obi-Wan. Battle to fight, mine it is not." With those final words Yoda disappeared and let the rightful owners of their destiny take control. Obi-Wan reacted and ran to help Anakin, their sabers crashed against one another two blue vs. one red. Anakin battled within himself not to lose control and let the anger run through him. He had to remind himself that even if he might not be a Jedi at the moment he had an ethical commitment to himself and his family.

Sly and sneaky as Palpatine was he manipulated the force and used it to throw Obi-Wan unsympathetically across the room. "Obi-Wan!" was all that Anakin managed to yell as he battled with the cunning precision of the mastered art Sidious perceived over light saber dueling; after all he had had years and years of practice. In an acrobatic like battle they each came close to decapitating each other equally, the skill within both was unique and ever present in each hit they took. Malevolent as always Sidious took the any opportunity he found. Anakin tried to see if Obi-Wan was hurt, his guard was partially dented making an attack opening which was gladly taken. Anakin's light saber was knocked out of his hand and Palpatine's own saber was now an inch away from his neck.

"You made the wrong choice one, within the confines of the dark side; we could have ruled the galaxy!" As he drew his saber back before striking, to attain more power, he felt a very omnipresent disturbance in the force. Halting in mid air he distinguished the disturbance as not one but two forces. And unprecedentedly an alignment of three consecutive ray shots was heard. Instantaneously Palpatine fell to his knees and it was then that Padme was revealed to be standing behind him with a gun in her hand.

"You could. Have ruled nothing." She said slowly, her emotions seeping through the words, mixed emotions. He had been one of the main components in everything that had happened. Manipulating the feelings of others and using them to his advantage.

He shot a glance of hatred towards Padme as he fell completely onto the ground appearing vanquished and lifeless, once and for all. Exhaling in relief, not for herself but for Luke and Leia, she turned to her children and praised that they were safe and out of danger.

"Padme!" Anakin ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Anakin." As he set her down she interlaced her hands in his hair as they both closed in on a kiss.

Obi-Wan regained his breath and slowly got to his feet, without a word but with effort he managed to make his way to the cribs that cradled the babies. Anakin and Padme looked on, embraced within each other's arms, unknowing of the future and what lied ahead.

The only certain thing was that they had been internally reunited and were ready to face the aftershocks of the precedent events.

* * *

**Thank you for the marvelous reviews, you make my super hectic crazy schedule fit in time for this fanfiction! School has now started hence my life has resumed its schedule so I apologize if updates aren't so frequent but I will try for you guys!**

**Now click the little button to review and motivate me to continue :D**


	4. Judgment

***Official Re-Write of Twist-of-Fate***

**In case you were wondering who Shaak Ti, she has not been mentioned in the story before. She is merely the one other Jedi who survived Order 66. Well now here's the next chapter, for those who have read the story before you know the basic outline. For those who are just now reading, there's a lot of unexpected things yet to happen(;**

* * *

_"Padme!" Anakin ran over to her and hugged her tightly._

_"Oh Anakin." As he set her down she interlaced her hands in his hair as they both closed in on a kiss._

_Obi-Wan regained his breath and slowly got to his feet, without a word but with effort he managed to make his way to the cribs that cradled the babies. Anakin and Padme looked on, embraced within each other's arms, unknowing of the future and what lied ahead._

_The only certain thing was that they had been internally reunited and were ready to face the aftershocks of the precedent events._

**P**adme walked into her home at the Lake Retreat with Luke in her arms followed by Anakin who carried Leah. The feeling they felt when they walked into the threshold was fleeting with images of the time long ago when their love was the only important thing. A time when their refusal tactics over the undeniable emotion that pulled them together was useless. A time when they found comfort only in each other's arms and the world was concealed outside their fortress. And now the joy that consumed them was not entirely the same, it had two added sources of bliss.

"Oh I think all that action helped me heal quickly."

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at Padme's remark, "Well I'm glad that um … helped."

Padme sighed as they made their way to the babies' room, running her hand over the marble tops of her furniture. "I'm just glad to be home with my children and my loving husband."

"With our family." He added onto her sentence.

She smiled as they entered the room; it was painted a cream like yellow. Back when things were only beginning to become complicated they had decided not to make the typical "blue or pink" type argument so they went neutral. They had always wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, they each yearned for a different gender but now they got both. Anakin constantly told Padme that he had wished he could have been there her whole pregnancy, that they could have talked about things like how they would go about deciding whose turn it was to change the diaper. And Padme always insisted that he would not be missing much but mood swings, throwing up, and constant bathroom runs.

They set both children down in one crib, they had not planned on twins but Anakin had a lot of spare time afterward in the hospital. He made a few calls and let C2P0 handle the deliveries. The rest of their furniture needs would be fulfilled shortly. Now that they had arrived home they activated the both robots and instructed them to care for the children while they settled down.

When they entered the master bedroom Anakin threw himself on the bed while Padme giggled at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Oh nothing … I think I'm going to go freshen up, it's been a long couple of days." She smiled once more at him before heading to the refresher.

The hot steam quickly filled the room, when she stepped in the shower she winced at the heat. She set the warmth down a bit and then reclined against the wall as the water ran down her hair and her back. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the water soothed her muscles. Her eyes opened as she felt a hand on her shoulder and a breath on her neck. She knew that it was Anakin immediately when he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her in a trail from her shoulder up to her neck.

In between kisses he asked her, "What's going through your mind?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the council … the senate …" she turned to face him before continuing, "Ani, I'm terrified. For you. For the children."

Seeing the fright in her eyes he cupped her face in his hands, "Don't be. I will always protect _our_ family Padme, always."

She tried to find comfort in his words but her reassurance truly came when he hugged her tight.

"What if they don't let you retain your title of Jedi? All because of us…"

"Padme …"

"No Ani, I mean ever since you were small it had always been your dream to be part of the order. It's what you've lived for."

He reinforced his grip on her, "Not the only thing. I've forever more lived for you and now, also for our children. I would never give that up."

Words failed her, her lips only moved to meet Anakin's in a passionate kiss consumed in romanticism.

* * *

Padme slipped on a white satin sleeping gown that hugged her waist until mid thigh before the fabric turned sheer and hung to floor length. She sat in front of the mirror and combed her hair as she looked at Anakin who was sitting up in bed shirtless and only with loose pants.

"See anything you like?" Anakin asked her.

"Oh, I see something." She turned and walked in his direction only to glide past him and pick up a vase that rested on their nightstand. "I mean the craftsmanship! It's beautiful!"

He laughed with her, "Haha, come here!" then he grabbed her waist pulling her onto the bed beneath him.

"I also see you and I love you." She caressed his cheek as she hoped that he knew how earnest her words were.

"We'll face whatever happens together." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, it was a growing habit that Padme didn't mind and was swept by.

Their moment of bonding was interrupted by the cries of an infant. Just as soon as they were going to go check on the kids C3P0 came into the room, "Please don't worry. I and R2 have everything under control!" They smiled thankfully to the fact that they had help with the twins, besides they were going to need it.

Using the force Anakin shut the door behind the robot and returned his attention to the beautiful woman whom he not only claimed ownership for but she claimed him as well. The entity of their love wrapped around them and consumed them as they lay together and gave into each other in body, mind, and soul.

* * *

The next day the sun arose over the blossomed flowers and the chirping birds. The air had the mist of ultimate and potent _true_ love. True love from two people who had been through a stretch of obstacles and whom would be put to the test in order to conquer what was about to come.

Anakin looked at Padme as her chest rose and feel with every breath she took. He thought about how his perfect angel was a blaze of tender passion. As he reminisced the previous night he realized how much in fact, even more than he imagined, he missed her touch and her subtle lips against his skin. He observed as the glow of the sunlight hit the curls in her hair and brought out their natural highlights. The light lingered over her features giving her a heavenly glow and peaceful look that overtook his heart.

As it was early in the morning Anakin resumed his sleep and hoped to dream of a blissful future with his Padme and his children. After about 5 minutes into his slumber Padme instinctively woke up. This time it was she who observed him. She admired the toned contours of his abdomen, the scars on his upper body wondering what stories hid behind them. The vulnerability he seemed to posses when he slept was incredible to her. But her thoughts mostly wondered to off to the possible future that lay ahead. _Would the Jedi really have the heart to take him away from them?_ Their decision was unprecedented and likely to swift in any direction. The contemplation of being away from Anakin forever and having their children grow up with their father, or perhaps they would exile the whole family and have them live oppressed and isolated from any form of life, made tears roll down her cheeks. Inevitably against her will a sob came out of her chest. This immediately awoke and alerted Anakin.

"Padme, what's wrong?"

"Today is the day that the council will decide our fate… I'm worried that's all."

Looking at her with sympathetic eyes he hugged her hoping to comfort her.

"Don't cry my Angel. Everything will turn out alright as long as we have each other."

Uncertain about the outcome of everything she nodded in order to rest Anakin's fears of certain insanity over her. She sought to see her children; it had been a full night without them. Unlike most parents who stay up practically all night tending to them she had the droids to aid her. The doctors had recommended she remain in bed as strenuous actives could alter her health especially for being out of repose so soon.

She pulled Anakin along to the children's room, their cribs and new furniture had been fully instated now. They each went to a crib and carried the respective baby.

"Oh Ani, Luke has your eyes exactly. Beautiful like the waterfalls of Naboo." She said as she remained in awe at the physical resemblance.

"And Leah shares your eyes, brown like deep golden honey."

"There's so much of Luke in you Anakin." She walked over to them and compared them side by side.

"My baby Leah." She kissed her new born daughter on the forehead. The surge of parental emotions ran through them, it was emotive and captivating warmth that made them vulnerable. The insane thought of them having created the two most adorable life forms still seemed incredible to them. "We did a good job don't you say?" Anakin said as he raised his eyebrows then took little baby Luke's hand. Padme laughed, "Yes, we did do quite a job. Congratulations dad." Anakin responded with that desirable side smirk but Padme's new found contentment was wiped as she saw the holoclock on the mantle.

"Ani, it's time."

* * *

They arrived at a specially set up location at Naboo where the high council would meet with them. There were three Jedi masters present: Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Shaak Ti (who had survived the massacre) but also present was Senator Organa and Captain Typo. The seating was arranged in a traditional circle; the only exception was that one of the chairs was slightly bigger, obviously for two, for Anakin and Padme.

All those present rose as the couple took a seat before them. Yoda was the first to speak and initiate the trial.

"Ready to begin are we?"

As cordial as possible Anakin responded, "Yes master."

"Broken the code you have. Grave punishment to expect do you?"

"Yes." Padme responded with full knowledge of her and her husband's deeds.

"Discussed the matter long and hard we have." Yoda said then Organa interceded.

"The Jedi code is sacred and having broken an essential rule that states that no strong emotional attachments are allowed much less a marriage. You have dishonored the code. Anakin, you were at the edge of turning into the dark side. The punishment should be immense however the love you share for your wife, which brought you to that point, also redeemed you before it was too late." He explained.

"You have a long road ahead of you Anakin, yet so much to learn and do. After much discussion we came up with something that only seems just. We have taken into consideration who your wife is, a very intellectual strong willed woman who knows how to serve her duties. We have concluded not to expel you from the order. However you may not receive any rank above and including that of a Jedi Master. You will not be able to train a Padwan at any point in your service either." Obi-Wan tried to break everything as delicately as he could, implying that he pleaded for their punishment to be as non-strenuous as possible.

"However the Jedi will not be blind to your actions, young one. We will monitor you and see how you grow and intake the knowledge the force provides you. Unless you are able to continuously prove that you are worthy of this spare, we may revoke your title at any given moment. Through trials of patience and internal strength you may be able to change certain parts of our verdict. We will not tell you how; on your own you must prove to us that we shall not regret this choice." Shaak Ti spoke in a professional manner, she had always been doubtful of Anakin. She had been remotely impressed then disappointed by him, she secretly hoped to be taken once more by him.

Yoda continued, "Granted permission to be with your wife is assigned to you. You must regain the full confidence of the order Anakin. Remember, mix duties and emotion you shall not. Separate your priorities should be. Your first assignment, given to you will be in 2 years so that spend time with your family you may."

Anakin was overtaken with many thoughts and emotions but generally they were good ones, he was glad that he was not expelled, exiled, or anything worse. And Padme, she felt numb and confused as weather it was a good thing that he was still holding onto his dream of being a Jedi or if she should be angry that he could never be a master. Without much thought and realization of what she was doing she stood up, "I would like to request to accompany my husband on all, including his perilous missions."

Captain Typho immediately objected in an indirect way, "Senator Amidala please your safety may be directly implicated. Especially going aboard on these perilous missions is hazardous and a threat to your well-being!"

"I thank you for your worries Captain, I see that you still refrain into protecting me but may I remind you all that I have fought in the clone wars. I have directly seen the threats that the Jedi face on a daily basis."

Anakin stood beside her, "Padme if anything ever happened to you I could never forgive myself."

Listening but ignoring him, "Please allow us one chance, you all full-well know that I would be strictly professional about it."

Yoda thought about her request for a moment, "Granted a chance you may have." He said a bit doubtfully, the final decision would rest on the way that future assignments would be handled by them.

"Padme …" Typho and Anakin both said at the same time, however one whispered and one out loud.

She sat back down and turned to face Anakin taking his hands into hers, "When we were bound by the eternal compromise of marriage we agreed to be together for better or worse and I will honor that."

Without being able to conceive a better argument for himself quick enough she pressed herself against him in a tight embrace that made him concede into her request and rest assured … for the moment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I spent a lot of this night typing this, using it as a procrastination tool for a project I have due tomorrow :O Oh lord, please review and make me feel convinced that my time was not wasted.**

**Click the little button there … now … please?**


	5. Always & Forever

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys are wonderful! You make this all worthwhile(: *I'm not familiar with Star Wars food :x**

* * *

_She sat back down and turned to face Anakin taking his hands into hers, "When we were bound by the eternal compromise of marriage we agreed to be together for better or worse and I will honor that."_

_Without being able to conceive a better argument for himself quick enough she pressed herself against him in a tight embrace that made him concede into her request and rest assured … for the moment._

Anakin crawled back into bed with a piece of bread and hot chocolate, their aroma of recent compose flooded the entity of the house to the point where the smell awoke Padme.

"Mmm … good morning my handsome Jedi protector." She said rubbing the crook of her neck as she inhaled the smell of homemade food.

"Would you like some?" Anakin said smiling; he had visibly rested well last night.

Padme sat up and returned his smile with one of her own, "That would be great."

"Here, take this and I'll go get some more." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before heading over to their kitchen.

Padme turned on the holovision set; since it was early the morning holocast set of news was on. The lead story didn't fail to grab her attention.

"Back to other news, our network has received the special privilege to interview the Queen of Naboo. We will be asking her questions such as what may happen now that the Sith Lord has reportedly been found. Back to you."

A human reporter came on and introduced herself Maylina but the most striking portion was that the imperial palace of Naboo was the backdrop of her segment.

"We are here at the imperial palace of Naboo with our very own Queen Jamila. Now queen, can you tell the general public what is happening in Jedi affairs?"

"There are some things that I can and cannot say but I will say this. The Jedi are retaining order and the people have nothing to worry about for the moment. As of right now I am told that one of our most dedicated Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi along with the magnificent Capitan Typho have been sent on a mission to convert any troops available back into the light side of the force. "

Just then Padme's holocell rang; she reached over to the counter and answered it. A very distorted and weak signaled image of a caped man appeared. He revealed himself to be Obi-Wan, "Padme I ---- let you know as soon as I found ----- there may be ---- secret apprentice that Sidious had kept from us ---- name may be Darth Tyron."

"Obi-Wan! Are you sure?"

"No ---- have to go." The brief words and phrases that she was able to make out were enough for her to get the message that Obi-Wan wanted to tell her. In fact it seemed more like a warning.

"Thank you so much for that crucial piece of information." The reporter took one second to read of the prompter and in that very second Anakin walked into the room. "When we return we will be discussing the "it" couple of the moment, handsome Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and our former queen turned senator, Padme Amidala … Skywalker perhaps? More details when we return."

He took a seat next to a seemingly shocked Padme, "Can you believe them? Invading our privacy like that?" Padme didn't respond just sat there with a blank expression. "Are you going to say anything?"

"What? Oh. Ani, there may be a uh another apprentice."

Anakin then understood her expression, yet he refused to acknowledge them, "What are you talking about?"

"Here look." She rewinded the conversation, or attempt at one, she had just had with Obi-Wan.

As the recording came to an end Anakin remained quiet trying to understand the implications of what would happen if it were in fact true.

"Oh Ani, what if that apprentice tries to, to take our children, or, I don't know, it just…"

He grabbed her hand trying to calm her, "Angel it's only an assumption. We don't know if it's true yet."

There was an awkward silence. "I know you wish you could be there, on a mission."

"Not as much as I would like to be here with my family."

She smiled at him, however she remained unconvinced. "Speaking of which, I haven't heard the twins make a noise since we woke up at 3 to change their diapers. Maybe we should check on them."

"Mm, yes. I agree."

As they made their way to the room they heard R2 and 3P0 argue about human interaction.

"No, no R2! I know more about infant children than you do. They were not that hungry, I only fed them because you kept insisting." R2 only responded with three beeps and a raspberry.

"C3P0, R2D2" Padme greeted them.

"Miss Padme, Master Anakin shh, please. We don't want them to wake up. It was very hard to get them to sleep, and oh you …"

Trying as hard as he could not seem rude he interceded his rambling gently, "Thank … thank you, you may go recharge yourself along with R2. We'll take it from here."

As soon as they left Leah woke up and started crying, this caused Luke to wake up and stir also.

"Aw, my babies." She picked up Luke while Anakin picked up Leah.

"I think Luke's hungry."

"I think Leah … wet herself." Anakin said with a slightly disgusted face.

Padme laughed gently to herself, "Great, I think Luke just did so too."

"Hm they really are twins, Leah seems hungry too." Then an idea dawned on him.

"Oh. Well why don't you change their diapers and I'll go prepare them their bottles."

She stared at him before complying to his suggestion, "Fine."

He quickly pecked her on the lips before heading to the kitchen. When he was out of sight she murmured to herself,

"Who knew the chosen one, hero with no fear was actually intimidated by a pair of diapers."

But from the kitchen Anakin yelled, "I heard that!"

She only giggled as she wiped Leah's bottom, "Remember not to hot on the bottles!"

"Yeah" He responded.

Within a couple of minutes the babies were changed and the babies were being fed, "I spoke to the queen yesterday. She says that she will allow me to continue my service in the senate."

"That's wonderful Padme. What else did she say?"

"She just mentioned her gratitude towards me; she said that I had always been a role model, someone of inspiration to her. And that this was a way of paying me back."

Anakin looked up and his face was overtaken by his seductive side smirk.

"I love you." He mouthed those three words slowly to her.

* * *

It had been about a month after the deadly occurrences in Mutsafar. The thoughts and memories of what had happened still plagued their minds. The blood that stained Anakin's hands were ones that weren't going to fade anytime soon. His conscious bothered him every day; he tortured his own mind with the contemplations of his actions. His only comfort was the knowledge he possessed in regards to his feelings. He knew he was very deeply sorry and he was going to find a way to redeem himself. Padme on the other hand found comfort by telling herself that Vader and Anakin were two completely different personalities that inhabited one body. Anakin was the reasonable, kinder one. The one who was to be beside her for the rest of their lives and even beyond the confines of reality.

The thing that they both knew was that their love was always going to be their salvation.

Their anniversary was going to be the next day; Anakin was always the romantic one who smothered his wife. He wanted to show her the undoubted affection he had for her. They both said "I love you" everyday and expressed their feelings to each other. So their anniversary always had to be special from both ends. In the span of their marriage this was only the second time they got to spend their day together.

Padme was in Anakin's arms as they were seated by the fireplace at one of the small lake houses near the waterfalls.

"Finally, we get a little time alone." He reinforced his hold on her.

She laughed in sheer bliss, "Mhm, who knew those two babies could really take on Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala."

He laughed along with her then she continued, "Though R2 and 3P0 have been an enormous help."

"Yes, now that Sabe is with them also we can be more secure."

"Yeah."

He began kissing her neck and her shoulders, "Ani … haha … stop it …"

He stopped and looked at her with an intense gaze in his eyes, "You're beautiful you know that?" he smiled with a side smirk that made her heart melt. Slowly her lips found his and they became frenzied by the eternal bonds of their love. Passion steaming from their hearts; complete and total surrendering to one another. Then they became one, forever a single heart, mind, and soul. Their bare flesh on one another, their kisses took their mentality and sky-rocketed them into an abyss of love. Their hands wandered on charted territory, Anakin knew her body better than his own, the soft velveteen surface, the angles and every curve. Padme memorized every muscle that flexed in his body and every scar that decorated his skin. They consummated their marriage and their love over and over again. The feeling they felt when they were so close together in body was not nearly explicable with words. There amorous bond had never been stronger.

They lost track of time and reality. Padme wasn't even aware that she had fallen asleep until she awoke. But to her surprise, when she awoke Anakin wasn't beside her. She got up and leisurely made her way into their tiny kitchenette. A grin swept her face as she saw him standing there, he was carrying flowers. Padme would have lied if she said that she didn't know they were for her. But she acted like she didn't see them and conjured up her best shocked smile. When he handed the flowers to her the practiced smile was actually genuine. They weren't just any flowers, they were roses. A beautiful bouquet of white mid-flowering roses, these were extremely rare in their galaxy. It was said that if one ever encountered them they would eventually be destined for eternal bliss. And Anakin managed to get a whole dozen of them.

"Happy Anniversary Angel."

She touched the delicate petals in awe, "Oh Ani, they're beautiful!"

He came close to her and took her under his arm offering her protection and warmth, "Almost as beautiful as you." She looked up at him and recompensed this with a long passionate kiss; one that they wished could have lasted forever. And when they finally broke their locked lips Padme glided into their room.

"I have this." From under the bed she revealed a small crystalline box and within it a light saber was encased. "Look at the side of the handle."

The words;

_~Anakin and Padme ~ Together Forever ~ _were engraved in elegant metallic carving.

"This is wonderful my love." He pulled her in and embraced her; he kissed the top of her head and inhaled the toxic smell that she was.

"Come with me outside to the waterfalls." She contently followed him outside. She was distraught by the disappearing sun and the ascending gray clouds. Within seconds she felt small droplets of rain fall on her bare skin. She wore a mid length night gown and Anakin was shirtless with only loose pants. "We're going to get sick! Did you know it was going to rain?"

He simply laughed as the rain became slightly heavier. She held out her hand and felt the tiny droplets of water crash against her palm. She recalled her childhood memories, when she would come and run out in the rain.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance?" He said extending his hand out and bowing to the former queen, although she would always reign in his heart.

She laughed as she concluded that he had known all along and plotted this stunt. She recalled telling him once about how much she loved the sun but the rain was as majestic. She told him how she always dreamed of herself and her true love kissing under the influence of a downpour.

"I would gladly." She placed her hand into his and he pulled her close breaking all conforms of formality. Their laughter filled the air as they ran and pranced around the green garden. She twisted under his arm as they mimicked a balled with fast steps and intertwined movements. She jumped onto him securing herself by locking onto his waist with her legs. She let her arms free, extending them outwards and leaned back as the water fell onto her face, neck, and shoulders. He grabbed her waist and spun her in circles. After he set her down they both giggled and fell to the ground while in their heads the world spun around in circles. When the floor seemed to retain its stability Padme laid on top of Anakin.

"Your eyes are like those waterfalls. Beautiful misty blue." He didn't respond to her comment, he simply rolled them over to their sides. He ran his hand through the golden ringlets of his hair then neared her until their lips met. He passionately kissed her, the world became still for both of them. The soft touch of their lips bonding together with fervor yet such subtleness engaged them. The drops of rain that descended from the sky above seemed to all be slowed as they reached the pasture. Ever drop that hit their hair slid down the sleek strands of tresses at an unhurried pace. The drops that met their faces dwindled as they made their way down and left their trail of water behind them. The world was still and motionless when their lips locked and their hearts touched.

Slowly their lips parted but their foreheads remained together, "Padme …" He closed his eyes as he repeated the name of his loved one. "Padme" He took her hands and helped her up until they were both on their feet. Then he let go of one of her hands, keeping only the left. "I want to ask you something."

"Ok, anything."

He got down on one knee before her and slightly bowed his head in respect, "We've been together for a very long time and I still love as much as the first day I saw you again. We've been in secret and in hiding but now it seems that everyone knows about it. And I just wanted to know if …." He pulled out a small box that contained an elegantly stunning ring. It was made from Electrum, an extremely atypical metal. But the sleek round shape retained its focus on the white showcased crystal at the center; it was a rare Corusca stone. The ring was simple, strikingly stunning, and classic, just like Padme. "You would like to renew our commitment of an eternal bond together?"

The tears welled up in her eyes by the incredible gesture, Anakin Skywalker had just proposed to her in the pouring rain. The only way she knew she was crying was because she could taste the salt between her lips.

"Oh Anakin! I-I love you! That doesn't begin to explain what I feel for you but it's enough for now."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course, always."

"… and forever." He said as he slid the engagement ring onto her finger.

"When it's set to fire, you can see imprinted words on it." Anakin told her as he got up and hugged her tight against his chest.

"What does it say?"

"Yours says My Jedi and mine says My Angel, always and Forever."

"Oh Ani, that's … just right."

* * *

Their small retreat was well served and rekindling to the burning fire of passion in their hearts. They had missed their children however, and ached to see them.

"These days have been nice but the kids have been on my mind a lot." Padme said as she opened the door.

"Mine as well." Anakin responded.

As they walked into the house they noticed the very silent ambient, which was slightly unusual. Padme called out the names of the droids and Sabe but received no response.

Anakin slowly walked into the living room "Something doesn't feel right."

Padme's face turned serious, as she climbed the stairs and turned the corner where a horrific sight revealed itself. Sabe was tied up and bleeding in the center of the room, her mouth roofed with cloth. C3P0 was thrown on the floor like a pile of scrap missing one leg and one arm. And R2D2 was turned upside down into a trashcan.

Anakin and Padme both reacted instantly, she made her way to untie Sabe and he checked on the droids.

"Sabe, where are my babies?" She asked as she removed the cloth that had made her inaudible.

"I'm so sorry Milady." She began to cry and her words became muffled.

"Where are they!?" Padme was becoming impatient.

"There's a man Milady, a black caped man …" her sobs made it difficult for her to continue.

"Who??" Anakin questioned her.

"Anakin look out!" Padme yelled as she recognized the black figure Sabe spoke of.

Anakin dodged the hit that was thrown his way, consequently the man kept running towards Padme and grabbed the nearest object and tried to hit her with it. Reflexively she stopped it and pushed against him, however he was slightly stronger than her. With all his force he propelled her backward until he was able to push her out the window shattering the glass that was present. Anakin lunged himself and was barely able to grab her hand as she hung over the balcony, dangling in the air.

"Padme!"

"Anakin! He's getting away with Luke and Leia! Anakin!"

* * *

**READ:**** If you want to see a picture of what inspired Padme's engagement ring and more info on the REALLY RARE (according to the SW Universe) materials used for this check out my user page. Just click on my name and look for the info there. My user account(:**

**& Oh yes ****REVIEW!!!!!**

**Thank you.**


	6. All's Not What It Seems

**Sorry guys for taking so long, I've been busy, busy, busy! Thanks for reading by the way!**

**Oh, if you have a TUMBLR follow me anavictoriaa dot tumblr dot c0m. Muwah!**

* * *

_"Anakin look out!" Padme yelled as she recognized the black figure Sabe spoke of._

_Anakin dodged the hit that was thrown his way, consequently the man kept running towards Padme and grabbed the nearest object and tried to hit her with it. Reflexively she stopped it and pushed against him, however he was slightly stronger than her. With all his force he propelled her backward until he was able to push her out the window shattering the glass that was present. Anakin lunged himself and was barely able to grab her hand as she hung over the balcony, dangling in the air._

_"Padme!"_

_"Anakin! He's getting away with Luke and Leia! Anakin!"_

Confused and frightened Sabe left for any sort of possible aid, meaning she fetched the droids. With effortless tug Anakin pulled Padme to safety. Once she was on level with him, he hugged her with all the strength he could whilst not hurting her.

"Anakin, the … the children." The tears began to blur her sight as she put her hand over her heart. "What are we going to do??" She asked him attempting to contain a sob. But he didn't answer her as immediately as she would have liked.

"Anakin? Aren't you going to say anything!?"

"Padme." He held her close to his chest once more. "The children are safe for the moment."

"What?" She was deeply perplexed; she had just seen the caped man take them right in front of her.

"But … I saw …"

"No love, what he thinks he took were actually decoys and I doubt it'll be long before they figure it out."

"Oh Anakin!" She tightened her hold of the embrace and kissed him quickly and smoothly. She was enlightened by the fact that they were still safe and out of harms way.

She ran her fingers through his hair taking notice into the subtle texture and buoyancy. "But, how did you do it?"

_Flashback; _"When you untied Sabe I saw the children in the crib and sort of hinted to Sabe, with my gaze, to take them and conceal them. That's when that … that scoundrel attempted to throw you out.."

Sabe intercepted, "Meanwhile, I acted quickly and replaced the children will decoys I had created a while ago. I knew that one day they might come in handy."

"And surely they have. Thank you so much Sabe." Padme smiled with compassion and hugged her long-time friend and confident. 'Thank you' wasn't nearly enough to express her appreciation and gratitude towards her.

"But where are they now?" Padme asked as she let go of Sabe. In response, she led them all to a small circular side table that contained a holopic of Anakin and Padme on their original wedding day. The fluidic metallic color that covered the velvet textured mantle draped over the ledge of the table till floor length. Sabe pulled the covering out of the way and revealed the two sleeping infants, unaware of the chaos around them.

Padme knelt beside them and softly ran her finger on their delicate cheeks. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to send construction droids to build an exact replica of this home, nearby, but just hidden enough. It won't take them long but when we move out we have to be extremely discreet and cautious." There was a sudden change of tone in his voice, an obscurity that coated his attitude, "don't worry love, when I find whoever did this … he. Will. Suffer."

Padme became frightened by his sudden shift. She rose to her feet again and turned to look at Anakin, "What are you going to do?"

His gaze was fixed on the sheer entity of nothing yet Padme's voice retained his attention and she drew him back to reality. "He tried to hurt you and the children. Killing him wouldn't come close to what he deserves."

She slightly gasped at the quickly drawn plans he was bestowing, "Ani, it's not the Jedi way."

"I am not a Jedi right now." His response was quick and cold.

She knew that when Anakin was heated there was no point in trying to reason or compromise.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything impulsive, nothing for the utter will of killing."

He inhaled a gust of air and slowly exhaled it as he nodded, he couldn't deny her anything.

She shifted the topic more towards the children, "I want Luke and Leah to sleep in our room. I need to know where they are and what they are doing at every second I can. I mean, I can't risk losing them." She was being overprotective, she accepted it but she comforted herself by believing she had a legitimate excuse.

"I understand. We will do as you wish. No harm will reach any of you as long as I'm here. I'll be loving you, and protecting you forever." She was swooned by his words and inclined to deem them as true. Every single word alleviated a worry that she carried on her chest, being in his arms was the most reassuring gesture. She only knew to repay him with a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

It was a day after the assault and things were slowly returning back into orbit, that didn't mean normal because that word was rarely used around them, but back to stability. Padme was in the kitchen with Sabe preparing a meal for Anakin who was still fast asleep. The twins were in the kitchen as well in their automatic baby carriers.

"Sabe, did you see who the man in black was?" she asked casually as she chopped some produce.

"No Milady, well the only thing I saw was his hair. It was somewhat curly, like Master Skywalker's."

"I see… I only hope that Anakin can control himself."

"You really do love him don't you?"

At that moment Anakin was standing at the doorway, halted by the question Sabe. He was discreet and ambiguous, unseen or unheard.

Padme immediately answered her question, "I do. More than anything, he's everything, perhaps more, than what I could have hoped for in a man."

"Really? I don't mean to be prudent but would you mind explaining?

She paused for a second, "Anakin? Oh, he's incredibly handsome, very romantic, he always make me laugh, his eyes are captivating and gorgeous, he understands me, he's such a gentleman, a great husband, and excellent father. He's almost quite perfect."

"But?" Sabe was dazzled by her depiction of Anakin.

"But, nothing is perfect. Our love is truly beautiful but it has not been without suffering and anguish. There have been numerous sleepless nights, days where I hoped that the next person to knock on the door was him and not a Jedi messenger informing me that he was dead." She felt the surge of emotions take her over, the memories of the pain the past. She stabbed her knife onto the cutting board. "And seeing him almost fall to the dark side, it almost killed me."

"Milady, you are one of the strongest people I know and the fact that your love withstood all that, well that means you two were meant to be."

Padme smiled at the comforting words that Sabe provided her with, "I love him so much Sabe, I think I derive all my strength from him, I rely on it and if it were to vanish, I would become feeble."

"Everything will turn out fine Mistress Padme, don't worry."

Padme touched her shoulder briefly, "Thank you."

* * *

_A week has passed, tomorrow evening Anakin and Padme will move into their new more concealed home away from perils and hazards. _

As they laid on the bed the first thing Anakin did when they awoke was to pull Padme by waist closer to him and kissed her temple. "It's a beautiful morning." She said as she starred out the window. Anakin smiled behind her but his idea of a morning conversion was shifted towards a different topic. One he had been trying to address but never found the means to. He tried for the direct and blunt approach, "Padme, do you recall the other morning when you were making breakfast with Sabe? About a week ago?"

She thought about the question for a second but then she remembered what he meant, "Yes, I think so. But you were asleep, right?"

"You could say that, but then I awoke and overheard your conversation."

"Did you?" She turned around to face him, "How much did you hear?"

"I – heard enough." He smirked at her with vague anonymity.

"And how much does enough include?"

"I suppose all that was about me."

"And?"

"I was thinking about what you said. I wanted to apologize."

A confused expression ran across her face she did not understand him, "For what?"

"For all of the torment …" He intertwined one of the curls in her hair around his finger, " … and all the agony I have put you through."

Then she understood what he was speaking of, "Ani-"

He cut her off, "No." but she retailed with in intrusion of her own, she placed her finger upon his lips and silenced him. She cupped his face with her hand as she studied the same features she had every time she had the chance, and they never failed to amaze her.

"I have suffered, yes. But that's what marriage is about Anakin. One must make sacrifices for the other person. None of it has been in vain, your love is all I need. It's the only thing I will need, always … "

".. and forever." He embraced her tightly and pulled her in for a profound kiss. "I love you. Your beauty never ceases to astound me, your kind empathy, and your aura." He is thumb ran up and down her face in taking the soft porcelain texture it with held. "Padme, you're the reason my heart beats."

"Oh Ani." The tribulations of the world and the obstacles they had overcome were suddenly vanished. His words enveloped and cradled her into a state of utter contentment and romanticism. She couldn't help but kissing him again, feeling the soft marble touch of his lips clash against hers. Tasting his lips was a neurotic toxin that she had become captivated by over and over again.

* * *

The doorbell rang chiming in the halls of the house; 3P0 walked over to the intercom and asked for the party on the other side. As Padme came into the sitting room, "Paul." The voice answered.

"Thank you 3P0, before he left Anakin told me his friend would be coming by this afternoon. I'll take it from here."

"As you wish, Lady Skywalker." He prompted and exited. Padme loved the sound of that, of having the privilege to wear her husband's name with pride and no concealment.

Padme pushed the button that slid the door open and found something unexpected, "Paulo?"

"Padme!" He looked just as surprised as she had.

"But how?" She asked not yet over the shock of finding a long lost friend.

"Oh, I apologize please come in. Have a seat." She pointed at the couches, they each sat on opposite spaces facing each other.

"Paulo, why do you go by Paul now?"

"Oh my name was simply too long, too common. I shortened it that's all."

"I see." There was an awkward pause, so much time since they had last seen each other. There was so much to ask and answer that there wasn't a precise place to start. Padme remembered their short lived romance, if it could be called that. She also remembered that he was her first crush, the only other man that had ever attracted her attention besides Anakin.

"Does Anakin know who you are? I mean, he knows about Paulo but does he know that you're him." He got up and situated himself next to Padme. Slightly too close for her comfort.

"He doesn't need to know." She smiled out of mere politeness, not because she was happy at all by the insinuations he was giving her. She scooted a bit away from him and twisted her marriage ring, "You know we are married."

He moved closer to her, "The Jedi weren't too happy to know that you two eloped were they?"

She tried to shift away from him but she had reached the edge of the seat, "That's a personal matter I do not wish to discuss." She said trying to retain her poise and courtesy.

He placed his hand atop of her own, "You know that you can trust me."

She instantly got up and pulled away from him, "I think you should get what you came for and leave."

He smiled openly, she could see that he was no longer the smart and charming boy she had fallen for, there was something critically different but she couldn't pin point what it was that had changed him.

"Of course."

She led him into an empty room that only contained a bed frame and couple of stacked boxes. Paul bent over to get them and using his peripheral vision he made sure that Padme was off guard before he attempted his next move. Unexpectedly he grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her into the wall.

"What are you doing!?" His response was a mere cynical laugh and an effort to kiss her, but she did everything she could to impede it.

"My last attempt to try and take those bastards failed. But I assure you that this time it won't and you will finally be mine." Her face was churned with mock horror; she couldn't believe the words she heard. He kissed her neck as it was the only part of her his lips were able to feel. She yelled and kneed him in gut then she tried to run out for help. But just as she reached the foot of the door, from the floor he grabbed her ankle and brought her down. She tried to scream once more but he covered her mouth kissing her where he could again. She bit him with endeavored force making him retract his hand from the pain. "Help!"

Like an answered prayer Anakin ran in dropping everything he had and igniting his light saber. Pointed at Paul's neck he had no choice but to put his hands up and kneel before Anakin.

Agitated and petrified she sat up and held onto Anakin's leg, "No Anakin, don't kill him. He's not worth it!"

"But Padme! This sick, filthy creature tried to- to…" He swung his light saber but Padme openly cried out, "Nooo!" He stopped and looked down to her. He couldn't refuse her anything, particularly not in this state. Her vast teary eyes made him cave into her request. They tied him up and prepared for an interrogation.

"You were the man in black." Padme said, still in disbelief.

"So what if I was?" His sarcastic remark enraged Anakin; Padme put a hand on him as to calm him down.

"Ani, do you remember Paulo? The one I told you about the first time I brought you to the lake retreat?"

"Yeah wh-"He rapidly understood that Paul was in fact Paulo.

"Him?" Padme plainly nodded.

He pulled his light saber once more and pointed it to his neck, "Why are you here?"

Paul gulped and smiled, one centimeter of a move and he could be decapitated.

"After you refused him, Palpatine hired me."

Padme tried to clear things up, "But how? How would you sink so low? You were studying in the arts."

"Yes, but Palpatine saw in me more potential than anyone before. His offers were quicker and more rewarding to me than years of studies. He offered me so much power and the ability to get you back, all I had to do was destroy the man whom you married and give him the bastards you had."

At the derogatory term he directed to her children she got up and slapped him. "Don't you ever insult my children or my husband." She sat back down next to Anakin who kissed her lightly on the forehead then hugged her close. As they exchanged gestures of comfort and love a ray of blue lightning came through the window and hit Paulo.

"A Sith NEVER reveals his plans." Darth Sidious made his grand entrance and astonished those before him, he was alive.

"Palpatine!?" Padme asked in absolute alarm.

"How?" Anakin asked with an equal surprise in his tone.

"I only used him because I knew full well that his brains would be easy to control. Hahahaha. An oh yes, Anakin. Paul he learned what you couldn't, well half of it at least. Through his knowledge he learned to manipulate the midi-chlorine to the extent that I have been revived for a limited amount of time. It will be enough however and now that I have returned I have plans for this meager galaxy. I will retain the assistance of a Sith, one who is powerful with the force. Perhaps maybe more, two, or even three."

His cynical laughter echoed and silently shook the entire household.

* * *

**There you go! Ah! Haha, please ****review.**** Please please!!**


	7. Ambiguity

**Sorry for taking FOREVER to update, I was so overwhelmed by all of our finals and projects. School was cut one week so they kind of mashed everything together. **

**Now it's summer and I've just been lazy hehe.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter(: Please review and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"_On the fifth year that marks your children's birth, I shall return! Mark my words…" The menacing voice spoke, "… only until then."_

Anakin suddenly woke from his reminiscing dream; he sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling while he brushed the stray hair off his face. He thought about that day, the day of the attack, the day that Palpatine had telepathically sent him that alluring message. He suspired and turned over to his side admiring the sheer beauty of the woman that lay beside him. The light that peered through the crack of the curtains illuminated her face perfectly. He thought of how he loved her so much and of how they were forced to live in secret once more. They were now situated at their new more concealed home, which lay in the deepest part of the lake retreat, in order to keep the children safe.

Padme awoke from her slumber as she felt his eyes on her, "Ani, what's wrong?"

The light made her eyes hurt but she pushed through the urge to close them in order to look at Anakin. She rubbed his arm in comfort waiting for his answer.

"Palpatine. He said he would come…" he began, his gaze intense searching for something, he did not know what, in her eyes, "he would come on the children's fifth birthday, he practically swore he'd return on that very day.

She searched for words that would bring comfort to both him and herself, "Whatever is meant to happen, will. If Palpatine is returning, we'll have to face him but we can rest assured, for a while."

Millions of thoughts rushed like lucid airwaves through his head, "I guess all we can do for now is remain here and keep that a secret only known to close friends and relatives. We especially have to be careful of the media; we don't want any surplus attention. "

She nodded her head slowly, "We'll be fine Ani." He took her hand and kissed its top delicately as if it were a fragile rose, she returned the gesture and brought her lips to his. A warm welcoming morning kiss that eased the mood, tension, and the thoughts of the future. Just then the cry of an infant broke the silence, not wanting to end their kiss, their lips hindered and ultimately parted. "I'll go check on them." Anakin said as he pulled the covers that rested atop of him. Padme smiled as she observed him get up but the ring of the holoprojector quickly redirected her attention.

"Hello?" with the push of a button there was a blue figure before her, it was her mother resting on her favorite couch.

"Yes, hello Padme!" the figure replied, a beam of happiness lit up Padme's face as she heard the cheerful voice of her mother after such a long time.

"How have you been dear? I can't believe I haven't seen my grandchildren since they were born. How is it possible that their own grandparents haven't laid eyes on them!" It seemed like she was going on a rant but there was that spark of sarcasm in her voice that made Padme laugh out loud.

"Well you see…" She began explaining everything that had recently happened without a spare detail. If there was one thing that Padme loved about her mother was that she knew how to shift from the fine lines of humor and seriousness.

"My goodness … well marring a Jedi is a great adventure!" Her tone changed within a second, "Anakin is a good man. I know he loves you very much Padme, value it because you're one of the few lucky ones who was fortunate enough to find a man they love whom loves them back."

"Was it like that for you and dad?" She asked wirily thinking that the comment might have been directed towards her parent's happiness.

"Oh yes! I love him immensely! He gave me the best gift in the world; he made the mother of beautiful children."

Padme was quite for a couple of seconds, analyzing the words her mother spoke.

"Love is beautiful but it's also a curse."

"I can't argue with you there sweetie, nothing is perfect but you have to make the most of what you've got. At least there is love and maybe that can overpower the negative things you two are submersed in. Everything will set right at the end."

"Yes." That affirmative term contained the hope and optimism that reminded her of why she decided to marry Anakin, and why she decided to accept their love in the first place. It was an inevitable sensation one that they were both susceptible and even victims of.

"Anakin asked me to re-marry him..." the glow returned to her face, "he wants me to have a proper wedding, the wedding of my dreams."

Her mother gasped in a blissful shock, "That's great! I didn't like the fact that you didn't tell me when you and Anakin had wed at first! But I'm so glad you two are finally doing things right! By the way where is Anakin?"

"He went to check on the- oh! There he is." He walked in and smiled slightly at Padme; he took a seat next to her getting in range for the device to capture his image and transmit him to Mrs. Nabrrie and waved at her.

Discreetly he whispered something inaudible to Padme's ear; she shook her head slowly at his remarks.

"Mom."

"Yes dear?" Her words showed ambiguity coated with slight worry. "Well … you know that the house is pretty big for just the 4 of us and we could use some help with the twins. So we were thinking that maybe you, dad, and my sister would like to move in with us?"

Her mother's eyebrows rose in disbelief as she was taken by surprise with that unexpected offer.

"Yes of course! Wait, I need to discuss this with them. I'm sure they'd be delighted but I'll talk it over with them just in case. –Oh well I'll leave you two now! Be safe you two, I'll call you later honey!"

Padme and Anakin laughed in sync at the enthusiasm her mom sprinkled her words with, "Ok, bye mom."

"Bye sweetie.

Bye Anakin."

* * *

It was sometime later, by then Padme's family had settled in with them at their home. There had been no major problems, and for the first time Padme felt a sense of freedom. Even though technically she wasn't as liberated as she would have liked there was a new found autonomy that allowed her and Anakin to love each other immensely and faithfully. They made the most of the confinement they were forced to live in; the world seemed to edge out making only room for each other. The blissful entity of love that surrounded them was what kept them keen and willing to do whatever it took for their family.

Perhaps one of their favorite pastimes was to swim together at the picturesque waterfall lake that rested in front of their home. They swam and played around like young lovers, that youth in their love never seemed to die and it always retained its substantiality as it endeavored even the hardest of tests.

The sun gleamed on the rippled currents of the lake as the gushing water broke the surface of the lake. Padme emerged from the water instantly after Anakin. "Ani, I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's something I found a long time ago when I used to play here with my sister."

She grabbed his hand and prompted him to follow after her. She swam towards the cascading waterfall and ducked under it so that they came up directly behind it. Being prepared for an amazement Anakin sighed in disappointment as the only faced a wall.

"This is what you wanted to show me? It's a beautiful wall?" he added quirky facial expressions and a sarcastic tone to his remark.

"No silly." She pretended to be slightly offended. "If I could just find the right stone here …" her hands traced against the cool rock's rigid structure. ".. I can show you what's behind-aha! There it is." She pushed the stone inward causing a small rupture and the sliding of a massive piece of rock. There was a large space at the center which served as an entrance to what seemed like water caves. Padme smiled and offered her hand to Anakin whom gladly took it.

The wonders of nature were truly at their peak in Naboo, they never failed to impress. This was no exception. They made their way into the entrancingly magnificent cavern on the stone walkways that framed the flowing water at the center which channeled for an inexplicable length. The complexity seemed to intertwine waterways everywhere. At one point they reached a small pool, of some kind of hot spring. Without the need for words they both climbed in and relaxed within each other's arms.

* * *

_An inconspicuous pair of hands dropped a genetically altered creature into the lake. It was designed to follow the scent of one person and deposit deadly toxins in their body. _

* * *

Oblivious to their surrounds, their thoughts only lay on being with each other. They reminisced on everything particular to their life leading them to this moment. Through all the trials and ordeals they were together and still in love. The sparks of their passion for one another was as vibrant as the moment they shared their first kiss. They knew that road ahead was going to be long and difficult but they also knew that they had each other's company and love to help them face it all.

"I love you." Anakin whispered into her ear with a timid smile.

"I love you." Padme mirrored his words but not his expression, her grin was vibrant and full. She yelled out those three words again loudly and threw her arms around Anakin hugging him tight against her body listening to the echo. She laughed blissfully as she returned to the comfort of being wrapped in Anakin's arms and then let her thoughts drift.

"Oh, have you heard about Obi-Wan?"

"Last I heard he was on a mission in Mutsafar."

There was a tingle that surged unnervingly through Padme's body as she heard the name of that dreadful place.

"What's wrong love?" Anakin asked tightening his grip on her frail body.

"Nothing.. it's just that, that place it brings unwelcomed reminiscences. That's all, but let's not talks about that." Comprehending he nodded swiftly and changed the subject.

"So… I found a new job that pays decently." Anakin said successfully eliminating the tension in the air.

There was a spark of interest in her tone, "Oh? What of?"

"I would be the master constructor, fixing all sorts of malfunctions and parts of machines at a discounted price, much lower than companies that work with droids."

A wide smile swept across Padme's face, she was enlightened by the fact that Anakin would at least be doing something he enjoyed. "Honey, that's wonderful." She kissed him lightly, then once more, this kiss was deeper more passionate and full of eroticism. Gathering all her strength she slightly pulled back enough to talk, "Anakin.. don't get any wild ideas… just yet. " She playfully pushed him away completely and stood up offering her hand, "I have a surprise for you tonight."

With a suspiciously curious smile Anakin took her hand and they headed out towards the exit and into the water. Anakin took the lead as Padme wandered behind him recollecting memories from her childhood there. Completely dazzled at the new memories she was creating, she examined her surroundings carefully not wanting to forget everything else that she had lived there. But there was something extraneous and unknown that caught her attention. It was a specimen of fish unknown to her; the creature exuded a spectrum of vividly bright colors that illuminated out of the water. It swam next to her giving her a chance to examine it more closely; she was enchanted by its captivating beauty.

Unexpectedly it began circling her in a crazed notion, Padme began to stumble not wanting to step on it and hurt the fish. Consequently she fell on her hands and knees, Anakin rapidly caught her before she could completely collapse.

"Padme? Have you been hurt?"

She vaguely heard Anakin's words, her head began to spin and her hand came to her forehead, "What? Anakin?" It was hard for her to retain her balance so Anakin simply swept her off her feet and carried her into his arms. She winced in pain with aggravated grunts, "My.. my leg.. Anakin."

"Pamde!" His bewildered thoughts were set straight as he saw the blood that gushed out of her knee. "Hold on Padme, stay with me."

As fast as he could he made his way into their house. He yelled out as he frantically as he placed her on the couch, "C3P0! Get the doctor down here, now!" He tried using a Jedi trick to heal the excruciating pain she seemed to be in. It seemed to work on the sting that cored from her knee but it wasn't long before she began trembling, and catching a fever then slowly drifted in unconsciousness.

"Where is the doctor!" Anakin yelled loudly, not wanting to leave her side.

Shortly afterwards the doctor came into the living room who was then followed by the whole family including the machines. Padme's parent had the children in arms and her sister looked on worriedly. They stepped back and allowed the doctor to perform and analysis and help sooth her. Using a medicine dropper he carefully dropped 3 droplets of a blue medication. Then, after cleaning out her wound and stopping the bleeding he applied a topical ointment.

"Is she going to be alright doctor?" asked an anxious Anakin.

"In a couple of hours she will begin regaining her force, there should be nothing to worry about."

"I don't understand, all I saw was blood." Anakin said trying to piece together what had just hastily happened.

"Yes, it seems that some sort of poisonous specimen punctured through her skin. If it wasn't for your precise timing, son, well let's say we may have been a little too late. But that Jedi trick.."

"Excuse me?"

"The healing?"

Anakin was puzzled, Jedi tricks were supposed to be exclusive to those who practiced the force. "But, how did you know?"

"My great-great grandfather was part of the order, he helped discover that method alongside Master Yoda."

"That's remarkable." Anakin exclaimed.

"Truly. Well now, please forgive me but I am needed elsewhere, just remember that every hour she needs the drops. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr?"

"Skywalker." They both bowed slightly in respect. C3P0 showed the doctor the way out of the house. Precariously everyone stepped out and left Anakin to be with Padme alone. Holding onto her hand Anakin listened to the rhythmic breathing that caused Padme's chest to rise and fall while he thought to himself, _Who could have done this? Who? It must be someone who has obviously been here before…_

* * *

An eerily dark caped figure spoke to a hollophone in a discreet voice, "I need a favor, one which is in your best interest. You will be rewarded handsomely, although being able to do this should be reward itself." Surrounded by ambiguity the figure began explaining in detail how the other could help with the devious plan proposed.

"It must be today… yes, exactly… that's perfect.." With a malicious and villainous laugh the figure continued, "That stupid senator does not know what hit her.. we are going to destroy her by damaging her where it'll hurt her the most…"

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :D**

**I don't know the correct term for the holoprojectors that only require voice haha. Pardon me, I just want to get my story across(:**

**& Let me say, THANK YOU so much for having pacience and for having read up to this point. You guys are awesome!**

**Keep your awesomeness rolling by hitting that button **

**And REVIEWING(:**


	8. HIATUS

**Hello beautiful people :D**

**Ok, so I'm officially putting the story on HIATUS. **

**I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY ASAP. I just don't want to keep you guys on the edge waiting for the story when I know that the time in which I may post the next chapter could widely vary.**

**The reason being for this is because I don't want to half a$$ the story, you know?**

**I want to give you guys the best reading experience and highest quality I can provide you. **

**Since I've only been re-writing I don't feel like I've been putting enough effort nor thought to the story. I would rather you wait and fully experience the story. I'm so caught up with darn AP homework and my other story that I've edged this out.**

**I think I'll start up when I finish my other story so that way I can focus on Anakin and Padme. I will also pick up with my youtube video-fiction story thing haha, which is for the respective actors Hayden Christensen and Natalie Portman. **

**I hope you guys don't mind (:**

**Once again, thank you for your continued support. I love you all.**

**-Ana V.**


End file.
